candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cinnabar The Evil Gem Chemist 55555555555555555550/ONE YEAR OLD!!!
Well what a year it's been! Both for my personal life, and I'm sure many of your personal lives too, seeing as in the last 365 days, inevitably all of you on here joined Candy Crush Saga wiki. This wiki has had a very interesting history, starting off in an excel document. I was extremely bored one October day and so decided to count up the number of apperances of each level. There were only 230 or so levels then, or even 215! Gosh only 97 jelly levels, 59 ingredient drop levels and 30-something order levels!!! This wiki has gone from absolutely NO activity (and I mean, NONE. Not a single post, comment, edit, page, picture, category, NOTHING) in the entire month of January 2013 to over 18000 edits on the wiki in November! We have gone from 20 views in a whole month to OVER ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND IN A SINGLE DAY!! I just want to thank all of you guys, you're all awesome and it's you guys that has done 99.9% of the shaping of this wiki into what it is now. I am absolutely rubbish and wikis. I have no idea how to code anything. I barely have the ICT skills to hit the "Create a wiki" button at the top of the page. You awesome guys have provided this wiki with the pictures and templates. And in just a year, this wiki has gone from 2 pages to almost a thousand. I mean, the activity on CCSW has been exponential. Want to know how many pages there were by the start of August? About 70. That was only four months ago. At the start of August, there weren't even pages for individual levels. Just the list of levels page and the FIRST EIGHT LEVELS. I thought it would take years and years to get all 500 level pages done, and I'm amazed how quickly we've done it with only a few stubs. It's now 1:42pm as I type, meaning there are three minutes until this wiki's birth minute. I think we should all pull a virtual party popper whilst I thank all you awesome guys for helping this wiki to grow! You are so much more awesome than the guys on my first two wikis - oh wait - there WERE no guys on my first two wikis, because they are now under a kilometer of dust! So I thank all of you, not just those who have done thousands of edits or added hundreds of pictures, but even for those with 1 or 2 edits. Those edits count and the wiki would be different without those edits. EVERY EDIT COUNTS!! It is now 1:44pm. One minute to go! And this wiki is now.............. 15! 14! 13! 12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!!!!! ONE YEAR OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY EVERYONE!!! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!!! I have to finish now as I want to push this post out at 1:45pm! ONE GIANT THANK YOU TO YOU ALL!! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs